


Don't Leave Me

by MistyMoon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, also yorkalina sadness haha, very short jfc, wash church and delta are barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoon/pseuds/MistyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You came” He says. “Don’t leave me, you said” She closed her eyes briefly “I never did”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renegadeartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeartist/gifts).



> yorkalina sadness. based off the song dont leave me by pink. also very short

"Don’t leave me." He said, holding her hand tightly, hoping for her to wake up.  
-  
"Don’t leave me" He mumbled under his breath, trying to dodge her hits, trying not to hurt her.  
-  
"Don’t leave me." He whispered, laying on the floor, watching a faint green light suddenly appear next to him. "Focus, Agent York." were some of the words he heard. "I’ll be right next to you, Agent York." were the last.  
-  
"Don’t leave me" She repeated, the words haunting her mind and dreams. "Don’t leave me" He said every night, crying."Don’t leave me" She repeated, reaching out to him.  
-  
"Don’t leave me" She heard from the blue light.  
-  
"Don’t leave me" She heard from the yellow soldier.  
-  
"Don’t leave me" She hears, before her eyes close. "Carolina" She hears, as her heart stops beating.  
-  
"You came." He said, holding both her hands.  
"Don’t leave me, you said." She closed her eyes briefly. "I never did" She replied, pulling him closer.


End file.
